In plug-in connection systems, a large number of electrical connections generally have to be made between the modules. This is usually done by multicore connection cables whose ends are equipped with multipole connectors which are inserted into corresponding sockets on the modules.
In this case, it is necessary for it to be possible to make the plug-in connection in an equally quick and simple manner, and for a reliable electrical connection to be produced between the modules. It is also necessary to reliably lock the plug-in connections so that they withstand mechanical loads, for example vibrations and shocks, and in the process the electrical connection between the modules is maintained and remains fully functional.
Plug-in connection systems with locking apparatuses for connecting electrical modules are already known and include a connector and a socket which complements the connector, this connector and socket being connected to one another in the locked position by mechanical aids. In a known plug-in connection system of this type, the connector is connected to the socket using screws, with one or more screws being mounted on the connector such that they can rotate, and threads being provided on the socket. In the locked position, that is to say when the connector is plugged into the socket, the screws on the connector are screwed into the threads on the socket, and a firm connection is thus produced between the connector and the socket.
In order to break the connection between the connector and the socket, the screws have to be unscrewed from the threads again. This plug-in connection system therefore has the disadvantage that, in order to make and release the plug-in connection, a great deal of manipulation is needed and a large amount of space is also required both for the purpose of accommodating the screw connection and for operating the latter.
In a further plug-in connection system with a locking apparatus according to the prior art, rocker arms are arranged on the connector, engage on the socket in the locked position and thus produce a mechanical coupling between the connector and the socket. In this case, the rocker arms on the connector are resiliently mounted under prestress, so that, in the locked position, they snap into corresponding projections on, or recesses in, the socket.
In order to break the connection between the connector and the socket, it is necessary, in this plug-in connection system, to individually and manually move the rocker arms into an unlocked position in which they disengage from the projections on, or recesses in, the socket in order to allow the connector to be disconnected from the socket. This plug-in connection system therefore likewise has the disadvantage that is it relatively complicated to release the plug-in connection and a great deal of space is required to arrange the rocker arms on the connector and to operate them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,288 discloses a known plug-in connection apparatus, which can be plugged onto a mating plug-in connection apparatus for electrical connection purposes in electrical modules. The plug-in connection apparatus described in that document includes a housing and a locking device which is connected to the housing and is designed to mechanically couple the plug-in connection apparatus to the mating plug-in connection apparatus. The locking device can be moved between a locked position and an unlocked position here. Furthermore, the locking device is integrally connected to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,268 also discloses a multi-electrode plug-in connection apparatus. This plug-in connection apparatus also includes a locking apparatus which is integrally connected to a housing, it being possible to move the locking apparatus for locking and unlocking purposes and for mechanically coupling the plug-in connection apparatus to the mating plug-in connection apparatus.
Corresponding plug-in connection apparatuses are also disclosed in EP 0 549 370 A2, EP 1 020 959 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,727.